Spectrum
by taitofan
Summary: One moved to a new land to escape the law, while the other just went through a divorce. When they found each other, everything was just that much better. Themes finished: One of Seven.


Spectrum - Rose

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: Pokémon XD doesn't belong to me, nor does the anime. I just like to play with the characters in my own twisted way.

Author's Note: Yeah… Another one, so sue me. This is for the 7crossovers challenge at LJ, and I picked my newest obsession. And—le gasp—I dared to break up a canonically married couple. Shame on me, I know. These prompts, unlike my others, _will_ be related. Just horribly out of order. For example, I have two that will go before this one, maybe more. And yes, I know that it's way past Valentine's Day… But it fit, so I hope you can forgive me. Well… Journey on into insanity if you dare!

7crossovers theme: #5-Rose

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 05-16-06

* * *

Ardos really wasn't one for clichés. That had always been his brother's forte. So when Valentine's Day rolled around that year, he was sure that Eldes would be getting that little boyfriend of his chocolates and roses, complete with pretty words and loving gestures. Roses weren't Ardos's style though. But were they _Senri's_ style? He sincerely didn't know. After all, this _would_ be their first Valentine's Day together.

Therefore, he stood in the overpriced boutique, packed in with other saps who had waited until the very last moment possible to buy their lover a gift, trying to decide whether or not to buy Senri roses. And if he _did_ get roses, should they be red, white, pink, yellow, or dyed? Long- or short-stemmed? De-thorned or natural? Honestly, how many kinds of roses _were_ there?

"May I help you sir?" He sharply turned to the young woman, not overly surprised when his glare and scowl didn't send her running. People in this town were _much_ too friendly for their own goods…

"I only need a present for my partner," he answered shortly and vaguely, hoping that she'd leave him alone so that he could continue debating with himself.

"Oh, you're Senri's lover, aren't you?" …Sometimes, having a lover who was the local hero had its disadvantages. Especially when one valued their privacy. Which Ardos most certainly _did_.

"Yes. Now kindly let me—"

"I can help you! When he was married, Mitsuko always bought him the same thing _every_ year. A dozen short-stemmed red roses. I kind of think that was what _she_ liked and the holiday was just an excuse to buy expensive flowers for herself, but I'm not positive." Ardos considered her words for a few moments before nodding.

"All right, then I want the exact opposite." The girl smiled knowingly and led him to the counter.

"Of course sir. Right this way…"

* * *

Senri stared at the single long-stemmed white rose that his lover presented to him. He eventually chuckled and accepted the flower after a few long moments, lightly running his fingertips over the soft petals.

"I see you spoke to Amelia." Ardos could only assume that was the girl at the boutique. "She always tried to tell Mitsuko that I hated roses unless they were white, but she never listened… Considering Amelia helped me start the greenhouse, you'd think Mitsuko would have trusted her judgment as to my taste in botany." Ardos had only been in the greenhouse a few times, but he knew how much it meant to his lover. Senri would have given up his gym before he would have let his ex-wife keep _that_.

"So then, I presume that this shall suffice as a tangible present?" Senri nodded and set the rose in a vase on the table, which was already filled with the carnations they'd bought the other night as joints presents for each other. He honestly hadn't thought that Ardos would buy him anything more...

"Of course it is. But I didn't get _you_ anything else…" Ardos silenced him with a chaste kiss before leading him towards the stairs.

"Oh, do not worry. What I have planned will be _much_ better than anything you could possibly buy in a store..."

As it turned out, their first Valentine's Day together was the one they remember the most vividly many years down the road.


End file.
